<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break Me, Hold me, Need Me, Take Me...||MHA|| by antisocialsocialclub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617149">Break Me, Hold me, Need Me, Take Me...||MHA||</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialsocialclub/pseuds/antisocialsocialclub'>antisocialsocialclub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakugou Katsuki and Toga Himiko are Siblings, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Bottom Bakugou Katsuki, Bottom Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Child Neglect, Crossdressing, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Parent/Child Incest, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Poor Uraraka Ochako, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Toga Himiko, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich Yaoyorozu Momo, Songfic, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Has a Big Dick, uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialsocialclub/pseuds/antisocialsocialclub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What does facade mean in a person?</p><p>A facade is the front of a building or a kind of front people put up emotionally. If you're mad but acting happy, you're putting up a facade. A person putting on a facade is definitely putting on a front: the face they're showing to the world doesn't match how they're feeling..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That's what katsuki bakugou does..he puts up a facade...he shows to be angry but inside he's hurting..hurting deeply...A mental health week explains that UA. and read as UA tries to help fix the already broken boy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Ashido Mina/Kaminari Denki, Bakugou Katsuki/Bakugou Masaru, Bakugou Katsuki/Everyone, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break Me, Hold me, Need Me, Take Me...||MHA||</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(NOTE: Please play destinated music at a time before continuing with paragraph(s) below.)</p><p> </p><p>April 1st 20XX</p><p>BAKUGOU'S POV</p><p>Today is the anniversary of that awful day...I sigh as I walk to class 1-A. I was the first one there for this time I already knew ponytail and human sonic would be coming soon, so I just sat down put my bookbag down I saw on the board...Ugh, it's Mental Health Week. This means all hero classes will be gathered into the gym to do some pathetic bullshit that'll be watched by all of UA.</p><p> </p><p>(30 Minutes Pass)</p><p>3RD PERSON POV<br/>
"Bakubro! Bakubro, it's time to go."Kirishima said as bakugou was slowly getting up after dazing off, Katsuki groaned and growled as he got up from his seat and walked with Kirishima following behind him. They all walked behind Aizawa as behind them were Present Mic with class 1-B, Of course, monoma was spitting insults to Class 1-A, which Bakugou ignored and didn't respond to, monoma quieted down once seeing he wasn't going to respond. Everyone went silent as Bakugou continued to be Silent as a mouse even causing Aizawa to turn around confusingly. They had all expected Bakugou to say something back but he didn't he kept to himself. While in his mind the song called 'Moonlight' by XXTENTACION played in his mind "boy why ya trippin'? get cha mood right." bakugou whispered softly as he can be heard since it was dead silent in the hallway..."



























"What...?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>